Let The Day Do It's Worst
by Blazey19
Summary: Just a little one shot about our favourite couple the night after Bashira being taken to Kabul.


**This is my first attempt at an Our Girl Fanfiction, I also haven't written any others in about a year so bare with me :) Hope you enjoy it :)**

They both lay in silence on his single bed in his captains quarters. He was laid on his back looking up at the ceiling she had her face in the crook of his neck and her damp hair was dripping on his chest after her shower that night but he didn't mind. He held her as if she were the last piece of his ancestors china which had been passed down from generation to generation. Molly moved slightly giving herself a little more room and looked up at him. The day had been tough, Bashira had been taken somewhere safe but Molly had felt ever so responsible. He looked down at her thinking about the strong exterior she put on in front of all the guys and being glad that he was the guy she came to for comfort, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Captain James realised he was lost in his thoughts when Molly sat up next to him on the side of his bed, "I should go back now" she sighed resting her hand on his chest taking in all his features. When she first arrived he seemed like such a tough emotionless guy who'd always hate her, but she soon found his soft side and had grown to love it.

"You don't have to" he told her moving his hand to her waist gently moving it in a circular motion, but she stook her head,

"The lads will be wondering where I am" she muttered moving her hand up to his cheek and running her thumb over his lower lip, he could tell she didn't want to go, he could tell he needed to be there for her.

"How about i go and tell them that you're not feeling too good and don't want to be disturbed? Then i could lock your tent up so they can't go in?" he asked and she nodded laying back down on his chest. "For me to do that you're going to have to sit up dawsey" he smiled.

As he left his room he looked back at her sitting on his bed and smiled to himself, he found her so perfect. He walked into the lads tent "Listen up" he spoke loud enough for them all to hear, "I don't want any of you disturbing Dawes. She feels a little off colour and is locking her tent up so none of you cockwombles annoy her. If you need anything come to me but you'd better not unless one of you is dying!" he instructed them and started making his was back to molly's tent to lock it up when he heard surf calling his name.

"Is she alright sir? I mean is it serious?" he asked sounding worried,

"Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix." Captain James told him.

After locking Dawes's tent he got back to his quarters to find molly sat at his desk doodling on a piece of paper, "You alright?" he asked concerned,

"fine sir" she told him not looking up. He knew what she was thinking about, he wanted her to admit it so he could tell her everything would be okay.

"Mol's" he sighed dropping down onto his bed, resuming his position from earlier,

"what?" she asked still looking at her doodle,

"Come here" he moved so he was sat up, leaning against the head board, and looked over at her, she got up and moved so that she was sat crossed legged on his thighs, he rested his hands on her waist.

"You know she is going to be okay" he reassured her,"I know but i just can't help but think how she could've been born to someone else and had none of this hassle. She could've never met me and then wouldn't have had a bomb strapped to her and have been ripped away from her family…" She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. He leant back but she kissed him again and moved her legs so that she was straddling him, she moved her hands through his hair and his moved to her lower back. Soon Molly's hands had made their way beneath his shirt and were tracing the outlines of his muscles, when they pulled back for air Charles didn't know what to say,

"Mol?" he asked with his forehead pressed against hers, she gazed into his eyes.

"sorry" She mumbled,

"Why are you sorry? I didn't hinder you" he whispered pecking her lips. They sat in a comfortable silence again for a little while just enjoying each others company. Not long later Captain James was laid down with Molly at his side absently drawing imaginary shapes with her finger on his shirt. "you tired?" he asked softly after looking at the clock, it was 11:07pm and had been a long day.

"Do i look as shit as i feel?" she asked but he shook his head before moving slightly to take his t-shirt off, as he was about to throw it to the ground Molly took it out of his hands and got changed into it before settling down to sleep with her hand on his bare chest.

The next morning Molly woke first and remembered the events of the previous day causing her to sigh, she looked up and Charles was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful as he slept, his frown that often came to his face whilst worried disappeared and he looked, in Molly's opinion so much hotter. She craned her neck up and feathered soft kisses on his lips, after a few moments she felt him grin and kiss her back.

"What a delightful way to be woken up" he grinned and rested his hand on her cheek.

"I'd better be going before one of the numpties come to find one of us" she told him whilst detaching herself from him, she pulled her combat trousers on and looked back at him. He had really messy hair which made him look even more attractive and had a grin plastered on his face. "What are ya smirking at?" she demanded,

"Nothing" he told her with a coy smile, but she gave him a 'you'd better tell me' look, "Just about you, us and when we get home. Not too long now"

Molly couldn't help but notice how he called it 'home' for the both of them. "home?"

"yeh" he paused "home" then stood up and placed his arms around her waist "keep the top, it suits you" he told her before stealing one last kiss then playfully pushes her out the door.

James got dressed and made his way to the ops tent, 2 section didn't have to leave the compound that day. He headed over to the tent to wake the rest of the section up "Wakey wakey" he shouted and got a few groans in response. "If you aren't up and outside within 10 minutes you've got to run 15 laps around this compound with full kit, now get your arses out of bed!", he walked back out to see Molly sat down eating her coco-pops. "Care to share some with your superior Dawes?" he asked sitting down next to her but not too close, they were still keeping them a secret.

"Not over my dead body sir" she smiled at him and watched the rest of her platoon walk out their tent looking half asleep.

"How come you look so bloody cheerful?" Smurf asked Molly whilst sitting down on the authorised of her.

"I guess a good nights sleep helped" she told him then looked over to Charles with a smile to say thank you. Soon enough all the guys were out their tent,

"well well well, looks like nobody's running laps today then" he spoke to the section making Molly laugh, "something funny Dawes?" he asked looking at her intently,

"no, no sir. You carry on" she smirked,

"okay, anyway as i was saying before our medic rudely interrupted me. We aren't heading out today, we're using today as more of a bonding day and to start it off with we'll have a good old game of football. Dawes it is up to you if you play or not" he said looking in her direction.

"Yeh I will, why the hell not?" She grinned.

An hour later they'd all been playing a really dirty game of football for around 40 minutes, they had given up with calling fouls, Molly had already had to treat a few cuts. Captain James had the ball and he was running down the right wing, he'd got past 1 player, 2 players, just as he was about to get past his third Mansfield Mike came in with the worst slide tackle from behind and completely wiped Charles out. Charles rolled over off his front to reveal a cut cheek, a ripped shirt with cuts on and a few cuts down his arms but was laughing. "You wanker" he joked to Mike who was now looking over him.

"You alright boss man?" Molly asked jogging over,

"Just peachy," he smiled but Molly could see the pain behind it,

"C'mon you twat, let's get you cleaned up." She paused "I mean sir" making everyone laugh.

Molly led him over to her med tent and he sat down on the treatment bed inspecting his own cuts.

"Cheers for last night" she mumbled "I mean I was like shit company"

"It's fine Dawes, I must say I preferred it to when your normally leave me to go back to your tent" he smiled and placed his hand on her hip.

"Take your top off, I need to see the cuts" she told him trying to change the subject,

"The cuts or me?" He asked cheekily earning himself a playful smack before doing as instructed,

"Bloody hell, I didn't realise it were that bad" she gasped seeing a big graze covering most his left hip. She got some antiseptic wipes and started dabbing them on his hip, she noticed him wince. "Sorry"

"I've had worse" he smiled. Molly soon finished cleaning his cuts up and sat down next to him,

"You spoken to your son recently?" she asked as he slipped her hand into his,

"Due to Skype him later, you want to meet him?" Charles asked with a smile, Molly was surprised he was asking her to pretty much meet his son!

"He might gunna think I'm not up to your standards or something" she told him,

"He might also gunna think your amazing" Charles chucked copying her incorrect English as she rested her head on his shoulder thinking about the upcoming conversation she was soon going to have.


End file.
